


Don't you ever stop

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Chaptered, Cheating, First Time, Flashbacks, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Per quanto Tamamori si trovasse adolescenziale nel doverlo ammettere con così tanta franchezza, era innamorato del più grande.Lo era sempre stato, da quando un’adolescente lo era davvero, e quando si era reso conto che erano così vicini, che l’altro era così a portata di mano, quasi aveva avuto difficoltà a credere di poter avere anche solo una possibilità.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Kamenashi Kazuya/Tamamori Yuta





	1. Kuroi asa, shiroi yoru

**_~ Don’t you ever stop ~_ **

_01 – Kuroi asa, shiroi yoru_

Yuta quella sera si sentiva felice.

Non era qualcosa di cui si sarebbe dovuto stupire così tanto, e quasi gli dispiaceva essere costretto a sorprendersi.

Quando Kame gli aveva telefonato quel pomeriggio, chiedendogli se gli andasse di cenare insieme, ricordava di aver avuto in viso un’espressione così beata che Taisuke gli aveva chiesto se per caso non avesse provato qualche tipo di droga.

Aveva riso di fronte all’umorismo così poco sottile del compagno di gruppo, laddove invece normalmente si limitava ad arrossire.

E aveva continuato ad essere di buonumore per tutto il giorno, e per tutta la durata della cena.

Kame gli aveva raccontato che cosa avesse fatto durante la giornata, partendo subito con uno sproloquio sulle riprese del film di Yokai Ningen Bem, con l’unico risultato che era stato pressoché l’unico a parlare per tutta la durata della cena.

Ma a Yuta non importava, non più di tanto.

Non era mai stato un tipo particolarmente loquace, per cui non poteva che ringraziare il trovarsi con qualcuno che invece lo era, e che lo salvasse da imbarazzanti silenzi dai quali non sarebbe riuscito ad uscire.

E poi c’era da considerare il fatto che sarebbe rimasto anche ore fermo ad ascoltare Kazuya parlare.

C’era qualcosa di... ipnotico, in lui.

Quel suo lieve gesticolare, il tono di voce concitato, l’espressione quasi sorniona che assumeva quando raccontava qualcosa che l’aveva divertito.

Per quanto Tamamori si trovasse adolescenziale nel doverlo ammettere con così tanta franchezza, era innamorato del più grande.

Lo era sempre stato, da quando un’adolescente lo era davvero, e quando si era reso conto che erano così vicini, che l’altro era così a portata di mano, quasi aveva avuto difficoltà a credere di poter avere anche solo una possibilità.

Era felice, Yuta.

Lo era stato per un po’ di tempo, e di tanto in tanto capitavano giornate come quella in cui lo era davvero.

Anche se lo scenario non era sempre dei migliori, non era sempre come quello che un ragazzino innamorato si poteva figurare.

Sapeva di aver preso Kazuya nel momento sbagliato, sapeva che la loro vicinanza dipendeva da qualcosa di più grande di entrambi, ma si era deciso a suo tempo a non fare marcia indietro in attesa di una migliore occasione che sarebbe potuta non arrivare mai.

E ora che era lì, esattamente dove avrebbe voluto sempre essere, si rendeva conto di quanto Kamenashi fosse fin troppo bravo nel fugare i suoi dubbi proprio nel momento in cui nascevano, come se lo presagisse e corresse immediatamente ai ripari.

Come quella sera.

Tamamori raramente ricordava che fosse stato il più grande a prendere l’iniziativa e ad invitarlo fuori a cena.

Uscivano insieme a tutti gli altri, certo.

Quando erano da soli, era Yuta che lo chiamava, superando il proprio imbarazzo e facendo quasi il vago, quando gli chiedeva di vedersi.

Oppure rimanevano in casa.

Non di rado Kazuya lo chiamava, gli chiedeva di raggiungerlo con quel tono fra il lamentoso e il lascivo al quale sapeva che il più piccolo non avrebbe detto mai di no.

E Yuta non lo smentiva.

Era questa la ragione per cui era stato così di buonumore per tutto il giorno, era perché Kame aveva preso l’iniziativa, e che non fosse per sesso o per non rimanere da solo, ma proprio perché aveva voglia di stare con lui.

Dopo cena si incamminarono verso casa del più grande, non lontana dal sushi bar in cui avevano mangiato, e la loquacità di Kame parve solo allora affievolirsi, lasciandoli in un silenzio tutt’altro che spiacevole.

Si sentiva rilassato, Yuta.

Avrebbe tanto voluto che quel momento durasse in eterno, avrebbe voluto rimanere lì per le strade di Tokyo che gli erano così familiari, sentendo accanto a sé la presenza di Kazuya e facendosela bastare.

Ma arrivarono di fronte al portone di casa sua, e lui presagì come qualcosa di sbagliato, come una sensazione di disagio che lo coglieva fin troppo spesso vicino o dentro quella casa.

Come se si attaccasse ancora di più a quel senso di felicità perché conscio che sarebbe passato presto.

Ma non disse niente a Kame, non lo faceva mai.

Lo seguì dentro, come un condannato segue il boia al patibolo.

***

Yuta lo sentiva muoversi dentro di lui, e si sentiva come drogato da quella sensazione.

Come la prima volta che l’aveva provata, pensava che non avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza.

E provava ancora le medesime emozioni, come un ragazzino inesperto fra le braccia del suo sogno adolescenziale che spera sempre essere reale, come se non riuscisse a capacitarsi di aver ottenuto quello che aveva sempre desiderato.

Era questo Kazuya per lui.

Era qualcosa che aveva sempre osservato da lontano fino a che non se l’era ritrovato di fronte e non si era reso conto che non era poi così irraggiungibile, che quello che era sempre stato solo un sogno poteva diventare invece qualcosa di tangibile, di reale.

Era questo che sentiva, Tamamori.

Si stringeva con le mani a quella schiena, contro quella pelle sudata, mentre il più grande spingeva i propri fianchi contro di lui in un moto perpetuo, gemendo all’altezza del suo orecchio, toccandolo, accarezzandolo, graffiandolo.

Facendolo sentire vivo.

Yuta fece del suo meglio per raggiungere l’orgasmo prima di lui, e a dire il vero non dovette nemmeno sforzarsi troppo.

Rimase poi disteso su quel letto, quasi inerte, mentre il più grande continuava a muoversi, sempre con maggiore foga e trasporto, fino a quando non riconobbe i segni, fino a che non vide che l’altro stava per perdere il controllo.

Chiuse gli occhi, e si preparò alla sua dolorosa routine.

“ _Jin”_ lo sentì gemere, mentre veniva dentro di lui.

Sperava sempre che non accadesse, ed erano rare le volte in cui Kamenashi riusciva a smentirlo.

Era quello il momento che tanto temeva, il momento in cui si risvegliava dal suo bel sogno e la realtà stessa si tramutava in un incubo.

Lo sapeva quello che si portava Kame alle spalle, sapeva quello che significava stare con lui e ne aveva accettato tutti i rischi, ma questo non significava che non gli venisse voglia di piangere ogni volta che il più grande pronunciava un nome che non era il suo.

E lo faceva senza pensarci, senza rendersene effettivamente conto, e Tamamori non gliene aveva mai parlato.

Si limitava a sorridergli stentatamente, a stringersi contro il suo corpo, a chiudere gli occhi e ad immaginare che Akanishi Jin non fosse mai esistito.

Avrebbe voluto estirpare quella presenza dalla vita di Kame, quell’ombra che si portava dietro, quella violenza che l’altro gli aveva instillato nel cuore in maniera apparentemente indelebile, che gli impediva di dimenticarlo, di andare avanti.

Ogni notte ci provava, e ogni notte veniva messo di fronte al proprio fallimento.

Come da copione, Kazuya gli si stese di fianco, afferrandolo per la vita e stringendolo contro di sé, affondandogli il viso nell’incavo del collo, respirando il suo odore, ignaro di quanto aveva appena detto.

E Yuta si crogiolò in quella stretta come se fosse reale, come se fosse lì che Kamenashi voleva essere, come se in realtà non avesse continuato per tutto il tempo a pensare ad un altro.

Lo odiava. Odiava Akanishi, odiava la sua presenza nel cuore di Kame, odiava il fatto stesso di non riuscire a liberarsene.

E gliel’avevano detto, gli avevano detto tutti che era inutile che anche solo ci provasse, che Kazuya non l’avrebbe mai dimenticato, che per lui era come una malattia.

E non li era stati a sentire, perché ancora ci credeva, perché era convinto che dovesse pur significare qualcosa se tutte le sere dormiva in quel letto, che non fosse solo perché Jin ormai era uscito fuori dalla portata di Kame, che ci doveva essere qualcosa di più in quello che l’altro cercava da lui.

Erano parole che si ripeteva giorno dopo giorno, come un mantra, incapace di smettere perché sapeva che nel momento in cui l’avesse fatto, allora si sarebbe arreso di fronte all’evidenza.

Si strinse ancora di più contro di lui, respirando il suo odore, saggiando la consistenza della sua pelle, e poi chiuse gli occhi.

“Ti amo, Yuta” mormorò il più grande, con quel tono assonnato che indicava che si sarebbe addormentato di lì a pochi minuti.

Tamamori non gli rispose, né gli credette.

***

“È inutile Tama, lo sai anche tu no?”

Yuta stava sistemando le proprie cose dopo le riprese dell’Hamakisu.

Sperava sempre di fare in fretta abbastanza, ma chissà come Fujigaya quel giorno non si era lasciato battere sul tempo.

E ora gli si era seduto vicino, osservandolo con quell’aria quasi materna che lui aveva imparato a temere e quasi a disprezzare, perché sapeva già che cosa gli avrebbe detto e sapeva anche di non volerlo stare a sentire.

“Cosa è inutile, Taipi?” gli chiese, svogliatamente.

“È inutile che continui ancora a provarci. Vi siete visti ieri, no? Com’è andata?” chiese, con il tono di chi sapeva esattamente la risposta alla propria domanda.

Tamamori arrossì violentemente, chinando lo sguardo sul pavimento.

“È andata bene. E non capisco assolutamente a cosa tu ti riferisca dicendo che è inutile” bofonchiò, riprendendo poi a cambiarsi e tentando invano di ignorare il più grande.

“Oh certo, è andata bene. Dev’essere per questo che è tutto il giorno che vai in giro con un’espressione depressa” gli rispose sarcastico, e quando l’altro non commentò questa sua ultima affermazione sospirò, andandogli più vicino. “Yuta, non lo dico perché mi diverto. Voglio solo che tu non ti faccia del male più di quanto non stia già facendo.”

Il più piccolo si tirò su, voltandosi a guardarlo in cagnesco.

“Si può sapere per quale ragione siete tutti convinti che io stia male con Kame? Perché aspettate tutti che faccia o dica qualcosa che mi ferisca?” cercò di tenere a bada l’irritazione insieme al tono di voce, non volendo farsi sentire dagli altri. “È possibile che né tu né gli altri riusciate nemmeno a prendere in considerazione l’idea che io e lui possiamo anche stare bene insieme, senza che sia necessario che io soffra?” aggiunse, mordendosi poi un labbro e finendo velocemente di prepararsi.

Afferrò poi bruscamente le sue cose e fece per andarsene, cercando di fare il più in fretta possibile.

Fu del tutto inutile. Non aveva fatto che poche decine di metri, che sentì dei passi alle proprie spalle.

Non cercò nemmeno di andare più velocemente. Semplicemente si fermò e attese, fino a quando Fujigaya non gli fu di fronte.

“Non hai risposto alla mia domanda, Tama” gli fece notare soltanto.

Il più piccolo trattenne il respiro per qualche secondo, lasciandosi tentare dalla voglia di Taisuke di starlo a sentire.

Ma alla fine, desistette.

“Sono stanco, Taipi. Non mi va di parlarne” gli disse soltanto, riprendendo a camminare.

Questa volta l’altro non lo seguì.

Avrebbe davvero voluto dirgli qualcosa. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che aveva ragione, che quella situazione si era fatta ormai insostenibile, che non riusciva a dormire bene da settimane e che non riusciva a mangiare senza poi sentire la nausea subito dopo.

Che si sarebbe ammalato, a lungo andare.

Ma non gli avrebbe detto niente di tutto questo, perché avrebbe significato sentirsi dire che l’unica soluzione era smettere di vedere Kame, e lui non era pronto.

Non aveva ancora raggiunto la soglia di sopportazione del proprio dolore.


	2. Kokoro ni nanika ga tsumatte

_02 – Kokoro ni nanika ga tsumatte_

Kame non aveva voglia di parlare.

E lo trovava alquanto strano di per sé, perché nel bene o nel male lui aveva _sempre_ voglia di parlare.

Tuttavia era intelligente abbastanza da rendersi conto di quando la cosa potesse ritorcerglisi contro, ed erano quelli i rari momenti in cui avrebbe preferito rimanere in silenzio.

E in quei momenti, era Koki che si premurava che ciò non accadesse.

Era seduto sul divano di casa sua, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto; quando Koki gli aveva detto di andare a cena da lui avrebbe dovuto immaginare che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, ma non aveva fatto troppe domande e si era presentato comunque.

Ora, fra sé e sé, si pentiva di non essersi fermato a ponderare meglio su quella decisione.

_“Kame... dobbiamo parlare.”_

E lui si era sentito come un bambino di fronte alla madre: aveva fatto una smorfia ed era andato a sedersi sul divano, docile, in attesa della ramanzina.

“Andiamo Koki, che cosa ho fatto questa volta?” gli chiese, con tono alquanto spazientito, dato che il più grande sembrava non volersi decidere a parlare.

“Ho parlato con Taisuke” gli rispose questi, afferrando la birra sul tavolino di fronte a lui e dando un sorso, guardando l’amico con espressione eloquente.

Kazuya aveva capito dove andasse a parare il discorso, e d’altro canto se l’aspettava anche.

Scelse, tuttavia, di fingere di non comprendere.

“E allora? Che cosa ti ha detto?” domandò, alzando un sopracciglio. Tanaka gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, protendendosi in avanti a posando i gomiti sulle ginocchia, prendendosi poi la testa fra le mani.

“Devi chiudere con Tamamori, Kame” fu diretto, forse anche più di quanto Kamenashi si sarebbe aspettato.

Non gli rispose subito.

Fece un sorriso sarcastico, scuotendo la testa e incrociando le braccia sul petto, fissando l’altro con espressione quasi assente.

“Non vedo perché dovrei.” si limitò a dire, sbuffando poi leggermente. “Non so che cosa ti abbia detto Fujigaya, ma le cose fra me e Yuta vanno benissimo, per cui non vedo per quale ragione io e lui ci dovremmo lasciare” concluse, con una scrollata di spalle.

Koki alzò un sopracciglio, posando nuovamente la propria birra.

“Kazu, parliamoci chiaro... tu non lo ami” gli disse, e il tono era già meno accusatorio, quasi... compassionevole.

E Kame non voleva la sua compassione, né vedeva per quale ragione avrebbe dovuto meritarsela.

“Certo che lo amo, o altrimenti non ci starei insieme. E comunque, anche se fosse, non vedo come la cosa possa riguardare te o Fujigaya.”

Quell’ultimo commento probabilmente colpì Koki, il quale si alzò con uno scatto dal divano, per andargli più vicino.

“Fujigaya vuole bene a Tamamori, e gliene voglio anch’io. È affar nostro nel momento in cui tu decidi di stare con lui sapendo che ti ama mentre stai ancora pensando a Jin” sibilò, a soli pochi centimetri di distanza dal viso del più piccolo.

Kame rimase impassibile, e non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse per choc o per reale indifferenza.

Non gli piaceva sentirlo nominare.

Eppure non faceva alcuna differenza. Che lo si nominasse o meno, che vedesse qualcosa che glielo ricordasse o meno, ci pensava in continuazione.

Pensava a lui anche mentre era con Tamamori, su questo Koki aveva perfettamente ragione, ma non lo faceva mai di proposito.

Semplicemente sentire delle mani addosso, sentire delle labbra sulle proprie, sentirsi così vicino a qualcun altro, gli richiamava alla mente ogni singolo momento che aveva passato con Jin, perché lui era stato tutto quello che conosceva prima di Yuta, perché lui c’era sempre stato, perché lui sarebbe sempre rimasto una parte di sé, che lui lo volesse o meno.

E, tutto sommato, forse lo voleva.

Forse voleva continuare a pensarlo, forse non voleva ancora separarsi dal ricordo di ognuno di quei momenti passati insieme. Ed era certo che fosse proprio quello che Koki volesse fargli pesare.

“Se Yuta a qualcosa da dirmi” rispose dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, quando fu certo che il suo tono sarebbe risultato sufficientemente indifferente. “Dovrebbe essere lui a parlarmene, non credi?”

Koki fece un verso sarcastico, scuotendo ripetutamente la testa.

“Andiamo Kazu, sappiamo benissimo entrambi che non lo farebbe mai. Perché ti ama, nel caso in cui ti fosse sfuggito questo dettaglio. E non è giusto che tu te ne approfitti unicamente per questo” gli disse, con aria quasi disgustata, e fu questo quanto bastò a Kame per fargli definitivamente perdere la pazienza.

“Senti, ci sto provando, ok?” urlò, passandosi le mani fra i capelli. “Ci sto provando a fare il fidanzatino perfetto, ci sto provando a non farlo soffrire, sto...” sospirò, mordendosi un labbro. “Sto provando ad amarlo. Ma non è così semplice, e lui questo lo sapeva perfettamente quando abbiamo iniziato ad uscire insieme, per cui adesso l’ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno è che mi si faccia la paternale sulla mia vita e sulle mie scelte. Yuta ha accettato il rischio, e sa come mi sento. Per cui... beh, è affar suo se ha scelto di rimanere comunque con me. Se lo fa sentire felice, meglio per entrambi, non ti pare?”

Koki non gli rispose.

Rimase a guardarlo con quell’espressione di puro disprezzo, limitandosi a scuotere la testa di tanto in tanto.

Kame detestava quello sguardo accusatore, e detestava la sola idea di quello che l’amico stesse pensando di lui.

Si diresse verso l’ingresso, afferrando la propria giacca ed aprendo la porta, rimanendo in attesa qualche secondo che l’altro cercasse di fermarlo.

Koki invece lo raggiunse lentamente, rimanendo distante da lui, senza smettere di squadrarlo.

“Vorrei solo che ti ascoltassi quando parli, Kazu” gli disse, quasi sconsolato.

Il più piccolo non trovò necessario commentare oltre.

Uscì da quell’appartamento, chiamando un taxi e facendosi poi portare a casa di Yuta.

Aveva bisogno di vederlo. Aveva bisogno di quella sua espressione rilassata quando erano insieme, aveva bisogno di sentirlo accanto, di vedere la felicità sul suo volto, che fosse reale o meno.

Aveva bisogno di credere che quanto gli aveva appena detto Koki non fosse la verità.

***

Kame non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno pensarci.

Ma, per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva ad allontanare la propria mente da quel chiodo fisso.

Continuava ad avere in mente le parole che Koki gli aveva detto pochi giorni prima, e non poteva fare a meno di odiarsi perché i fatti non stavano facendo altro che dargli ragione.

Quando aveva letto la mail si era sentito schifosamente felice.

E per quanto continuasse a ripetersi che era sbagliato, che non era così che doveva sentirsi, che avrebbe solo dovuto ignorarlo, non ci era riuscito.

Jin era a Tokyo.

Jin era a Tokyo, gli aveva mandato una mail, gli aveva chiesto di vedersi e...

E lui avrebbe voluto dire che non sapeva cosa fare e come comportarsi, ma la realtà era che da mesi si era quasi consumato nella voglia di vederlo, e ora che ne aveva la possibilità non se ne sarebbe privato solo per fingere di avere un orgoglio.

Non gli importava di quanto gli aveva detto Koki, non gli importava di quello che sarebbe accaduto dopo, e si era rifiutato di pensare a Yuta, convinto che dopo avrebbe fatto i conti con la propria coscienza.

Ma dopo, sarebbe successo tutto poi, perché in quel momento tutto quello che desiderava era vedere Jin, toccarlo con mano, vederlo di fronte a sé dopo tutto quel tempo e capire che cosa era successo, che cosa li aveva allontanati, cosa...

Rigirandosi fra le mani il cellulare, con ancora la mail di Jin aperta, Kame sospirò.

Non aveva bisogno di fare domande, in fondo.

Non ne aveva bisogno perché Jin non avrebbe risposto, e perché in fondo sapeva anche quali queste risposte fossero.

E non aveva voglia di sentirsele sbattere in faccia, così come il più grande si era sempre divertito a sbattergli in faccia la verità quando non aveva più avuto bisogno di lui.

E ancora non gli importava, e ancora non ne aveva avuto abbastanza, perché c’era sempre e solo stato lui, e Kazuya non avrebbe ascoltato nessuno, perché sapeva già cosa gli avrebbero detto e non se ne sarebbe comunque curato.

Che si sarebbe fatto del male. Che Jin l’avrebbe solo usato, come al solito, e che poi sarebbe nuovamente sparito.

Che loro poi non avrebbero raccolto i cocci.

E questa volta avrebbero aggiunto che avrebbe ferito Tamamori, e pur disgustato da se stesso Kame non riusciva a pensare nemmeno a questo come a un deterrente.

Voleva bene a Yuta, gliene voleva davvero. E aveva anche cercato di imparare ad amarlo, ma non sarebbe mai stato per lui una droga come invece lo era Akanishi.

Kame aveva bisogno di lui come dell’aria che respirava, ed era disposto a sacrificare tutto ciò che aveva per averlo, a diventare un peccatore, a ferire tutti coloro che gli erano stati accanto.

Perché lui era tutto quello che contava, ed era stato Jin stesso ad insegnarglielo, un insegnamento di cui portava ancora le cicatrici, ma che era rimasto impresso nella sua mente negli ultimi dieci anni, e niente ormai l’avrebbe estirpato.

Fece più fermamente presa sul cellulare, leggendo la mail per l’ennesima volta, e ritrovandosi contro ogni previsione a sorridere.

 _Arrivo._ scrisse soltanto.

E da quel momento non sarebbe più esistito nulla per lui.

Stava andando dall’uomo che, nonostante tutto, avrebbe per sempre amato. 


	3. Kisu wo iyasu kusuri kimochi ii no

_03 – Kizu wo iyasu kusuri kimochi ii no_

Kame si sentiva bene.

Bene come non si sentiva da mesi.

Quando Jin gli aveva aperto la porta, era stato come se tutti i giorni passati a piangere, come se tutto il dolore e tutto il male che gli aveva fatto, fossero improvvisamente spariti.

Jin gli aveva sorriso, l’aveva abbracciato.

Gli aveva detto che gli era mancato, e lui aveva scelto di credergli, perché gli faceva più comodo così.

Non gli aveva lasciato nemmeno il tempo di chiedergli nulla, prima di baciarlo.

Si era lasciato baciare. Ovviamente.

Aveva lasciato che lo toccasse, che lo portasse in camera da letto, che lo spogliasse e lo facesse ricadere sul materasso.

L’aveva guardato e aveva sorriso, e se anche Kazuya avesse avuto delle remore, in quel momento sarebbero del tutto sparite.

_“Dio, Kazu... quanto mi sei mancato.”_

E ancora gli aveva creduto, ancora aveva deciso che non gli importava che cosa era successo a loro due, né del fatto che Jin fosse un uomo sposato, che aspettasse un figlio.

Quello non era il suo Jin, continuava a ripetersi.

Il suo Jin era quello che lo stava toccando, che lo stava facendo eccitare, come soltanto lui era in grado di fare.

Il suo Jin era quello che lo prese senza quasi prepararlo, brutale, e lui non perse neanche tempo a lamentarsi, perché in fondo quella brutalità era ciò che gli serviva per sentire davvero che erano insieme, di nuovo, che tutto quello che era accaduto non aveva nemmeno scalfito il loro legame che, Kame aveva sempre pensato, era più profondo delle stronzate di Akanishi.

Era così, in fondo, che l’aveva sempre vista.

Aveva sempre pensato che anche Jin lo amasse, ma che semplicemente non fosse tagliato per il rapporto di coppia.

Gliel’aveva detto infinite volte.

Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo.

Così tante che alla fine si sarebbe sentito pazzo a non crederci.

Così tante che non gli importava di quanto gli altri gli dicessero che l’aveva sempre e solo preso in giro, lui voleva crederci, perché loro non erano lì in quel letto, loro non c’erano stati quando lui e Jin erano stati felici, insieme.

Loro non lo conoscevano così come lo conosceva lui.

Per questo Kame riusciva ancora a stargli accanto e ad averne sempre più voglia, e riusciva a passare oltre le peggiori cose che il più grande potesse fargli.

Perché, in fondo, sapeva che loro due si amavano, punto e basta.

Ovunque fossero, con chiunque fossero.

Jin era sempre da lui che tornava.

Era così da dieci anni, da quella loro prima volta ad Okinawa, da quando Kazuya aveva intossicato la propria vita con la sua presenza che andava avanti in questo modo, e non avrebbe gettato al vento dieci anni della sua vita e tutto ciò che lo rendeva felice soltanto perché Akanishi non era in grado di stargli accanto come lui avrebbe voluto.

_“Jin, io non... non lo so se sono sicuro.” il più piccolo stava seduto in un angolo della tenda, tenendosi le ginocchia strette al petto, come per coprirsi._

_Non si piaceva, del resto._

_Non gli piaceva il proprio corpo ossuto, non gli piaceva il proprio viso dai lineamenti così squadrati._

_Provava un vago senso di nausea ogni qualvolta in cui si guardava allo specchio, ed era per questo motivo che si mostrava così ritroso._

_Ma Jin, d’altro canto, non vi aveva mai fatto troppo caso._

_Gli prestava attenzioni, gli diceva sempre che gli piaceva, e Kazuya si era quasi convinto che fosse sincero._

_Quando quella sera gli aveva detto che voleva fare un passo avanti nella loro relazione, tuttavia, aveva avuto paura._

_Non gli aveva mai chiesto se avesse già fatto sesso, ma supponeva di sì._

_Temeva di essere inadeguato. Temeva di non essere abbastanza per lui, temeva che lo lasciasse, che gli dicesse che, in fin dei conti, non gli interessava come pensava._

_Eppure Jin insisteva, e gli sorrideva, e..._

_“Kazu, sta tranquillo. Vedrai che andrà tutto bene.” l’aveva rassicurato, e quella era stata la prima volta in cui Kame aveva portato se stesso a credergli._

_Si era lasciato abbracciare, e toccare, e passato il disagio iniziale si era reso conto di quanto gli piacesse in effetti avere quelle mani addosso._

_Si era lasciato andare, semplicemente._

_Aveva trattenuto le lacrime quando il più grande era entrato dentro di lui, e aveva cercato di sopportare stoicamente il dolore, perché non voleva che Jin ne ridesse._

_Ma gli era piaciuto._

_L’aveva fatto sentire come se lo amasse davvero, come se esistessero soltanto loro due al mondo, come se tutto cominciasse e finisse lì, in quella tenda troppo stretta dove Akanishi doveva per forza stringersi a lui, tenerlo vicino a sé._

_Gli aveva dato quell’innocenza di cui non aveva mai sentito la necessità, gliel’aveva data perché non c’era altra persona al mondo che avrebbe voluto se la prendesse._

_Voleva che la propria innocenza fosse sua, perché credeva che questo in qualche modo li legasse per sempre._

_A Kame, tutto il resto non importava._

Kazuya ripensava spesso ad Okinawa, forse più di quanto non avrebbe dovuto.

Era stata la prima volta che lui e Jin avevano fatto sesso, e la prima volta che gli aveva detto che lo amava.

E per quanto ora fosse tutto diverso, lui continuava a sentirsi quel ragazzino inadeguato che era allora, perché anche Jin, in fondo, era sempre lo stesso.

Si spostò dalla sua parte del letto, posandogli il mento sul petto e sorridendogli, sincero dopo mesi.

“Sei sempre uguale, Kazu” gli disse il più grande, accarezzandogli lentamente la testa, ridacchiando quando lo vide chiudere gli occhi e crogiolarsi in quel tocco.

“Mi sei mancato. Tutto qui” gli rispose l’altro, mettendosi più comodo su di lui, cercando il maggior contatto possibile con quella pelle ancora leggermente sudata.

Rimasero in silenzio per svariati minuti, fino a che Kame non alzò la testa, guardandolo con aria quasi nervosa.

“Jin... perché mi hai chiamato, oggi?” gli domandò allora, decidendo che voleva sapere.

Non che volesse qualcosa di brutalmente sincero.

Aveva chiesto perché sapeva che Jin non l’avrebbe ferito, perché sapeva che non era sua intenzione farlo.

Non in quel frangente, almeno.

“E tu perché sei venuto?” ribatté, alzando un sopracciglio. “Ora ti frequenti con Tamamori, no?” chiese, corredando il nome del più piccolo con un verso sarcastico.

“Lui non conta” fu lesto nel rispondere Kazuya. “Voglio dire... mi piace, Yuta. Mi trovo bene con lui e tutto il resto, ma... non è te” si affrettò a precisare, mordendosi un labbro. “Ti amo Jin, e non posso amare lui.”

Akanishi si passò una mano davanti agli occhi, muovendola in cerchi concentrici sulle tempie come per prevenire un’emicrania.

“Smettila, Kazu. Non dire cose di cui poi potresti pentirti” lo avvisò, mettendosi più comodamente a sedere e facendolo così spostare.

“Non mi potrei mai pentire di dirti che ti amo, perché è così” insistette l’altro, testardo.

Jin annuì, piano, come se prendesse atto della cosa.

“Le cose sono diverse ora. Ho delle responsabilità. Possiamo... possiamo vederci, di tanto in tanto. Possiamo fare sesso. Ma non possiamo avere una relazione, Kame. Questo è tutto quello che posso offrirti” gli disse, come se stesse contrattando.

Kazuya aveva voglia di piangere, ma non lo fece.

Era ancora quel ragazzino che non voleva deludere Jin con sentimentalismi inutili.

Era ancora quel ragazzino che piangeva quando lui era lontano, che smetteva di mangiare, che si faceva del male per superare quello che era l’altro a fargli.

Era ancora quel ragazzino dipendente da una droga che non voleva sconfiggere, e ora che Jin era accanto a lui e gli offriva briciole del suo tempo, Kame non poteva fare a meno di raccoglierle come se stesse morendo di fame.

“D’accordo. Non... non è un problema. Possiamo vederci quando vuoi, io...” sospirò, passandosi la lingua sul labbro inferiore. “Sono a tua disposizione, Jin” concluse, chinando lo sguardo.

Il più grande rise, attirandolo a sé.

“Come sempre, vero Kazu?”

“Come sempre” rispose l’altro, in un mormorio.

Ed era così.

Per Jin, lui, ci sarebbe sempre stato.

***

Quando tornò a casa, quella sera, non riusciva nemmeno a pensare al fatto che Tamamori lo stesse aspettando.

L’aveva quasi dimenticato.

Aveva dimenticato della sua esistenza, aveva dimenticato di quella strana relazione, e aveva dimenticato di sentirsi in colpa.

Perché doveva?

Era felice, e questo gli era sufficiente per dimenticare tutto il resto.

Quando entrò in salotto, trovò il più piccolo accovacciato sul divano, le ginocchia strette contro il petto e lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.

Non lo posò su di lui nemmeno quando gli si mise di fronte.

“Ho provato a chiamarti, ma avevi il telefono staccato. Dove sei stato?” domandò, quasi assorto.

Kame riuscì a malapena a scorgere la sua espressione, e non gli piacque affatto.

Non gli avrebbe mentito, non poteva.

Non avrebbe avuto senso, perché Yuta sapeva che cosa aspettarsi, era sempre stato chiaro in merito, e non meritava anche le sue menzogne.

“Sono stato da Jin” gli rispose allora, lasciandosi ricadere sulla poltrona del salotto.

Il più piccolo aggrottò le sopracciglia, e anche così non riuscì a mascherare di avere gli occhi lucidi.

“Oh.” disse soltanto, per poi annuire una o due volte, come a dire che capiva.

“Abbiamo...” provò ad iniziare l’altro, venendo subito interrotto.

“Posso immaginare quello che avete fatto, Kazu. Grazie” mormorò, passandosi una mano davanti al viso.

Kame avrebbe voluto potergli dire qualcosa in più.

Avrebbe voluto potergli dire che gli dispiaceva, che non sarebbe accaduto mai più, che aveva pensato a lui per tutto il tempo, ma non sarebbe stato vero, e l’altro non gli avrebbe creduto.

Rimase in silenzio allora, a fissare lo sfacelo in cui aveva reso Tamamori, a osservarlo piangere in silenzio e sentendosi inutile perché non era in grado di fare nulla per curare quel dolore che era stato lui stesso a creare.

Dopo svariati minuti si alzò in piedi, sospirando.

“Vado a farmi una doccia. Più tardi vieni a letto?” gli chiese, quasi tentennando.

Yuta annuì, lentamente, guardandolo finalmente negli occhi.

“Certo che vengo a letto” rispose, tranquillo, come se non fosse successo niente.

Kame si diresse verso la camera da letto, e stava quasi per entrarvi quando la voce del più piccolo lo fermò.

“Io ti amo, Kazu” gli disse solo, quasi rassegnato.

Strinse la maniglia della porta, forte, fino a che le nocche non gli divennero bianche.

“Lo so, Yuta” mormorò. “Lo so.”


	4. Red strings

_04 – Red Strings_

Erano passati due giorni.

Kame non gli parlava da quando gli aveva detto di essere stato con Akanishi.

O forse era lui a non parlargli, Tamamori non lo sapeva bene.

Sapeva solo che era da quarantotto ore che la sua mente veniva tartassata da immagini di loro due insieme, e che credeva di stare per impazzire.

Avrebbe preferito che Kazuya gli avesse mentito, ma ora era troppo tardi per tentare di recriminare.

Quella sera era ritornato a casa più stanco del solito; aveva dormito poco e niente, e la mancanza di sonno si era fatta sentire durante il corso di tutta la giornata.

Ora voleva solo farsi una doccia e mettersi a letto, pregando di riuscire se non altro a riposare.

Quando invece, direttosi verso la stanza da letto, sentì suonare il campanello, fu quasi tentato di non rispondere.

Alla fine tuttavia, al terzo squillo, decise di andare all’ingresso per vedere chi fosse.

Quando vide Kazuya dallo spioncino, si morse un labbro.

Non che non l’avesse immaginato, tutt’altro.

Sapeva quanto il più grande reagisse male sotto pressione, e sapeva che mantenere il silenzio troppo a lungo non era qualcosa che facesse per lui.

Sospirando, tolse il chiavistello e aprì la porta.

“Yuta” gli disse Kame, con un sorriso forzato. “Ce ne hai messo di tempo ad aprire” commentò poi, mantenendosi sul vago.

L’altro scosse le spalle, scostandosi lievemente dall’ingresso per farlo entrare.

“Mi dispiace, ma ero nell’altra stanza. Non... non devo aver sentito suonare” mentì, chiudendo poi la porta alle spalle del più grande e precedendolo in salotto. “Come mai sei venuto?”

Kamenashi tentennava, lo vedeva.

Spostava il peso da un piede all’altro, come cercando di decidersi a fare qualcosa senza riuscirci.

“Yuta, io...” cominciò a parlare, poi s’interruppe di nuovo, sospirando.

“Non è necessario” intervenne allora il più piccolo, incrociando le braccia sul petto e aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Non è necessario che tu dica niente, perché niente che tu possa dire cambierebbe le cose. Io... lo sapevo quello che provavi per Jin, e ho accettato comunque di stare con te perché era quello che volevo. Non m’importa che tu ci sia andato a letto e non m’importa che tu ami lui e non me” prese fiato, passandosi una mano sul volto e poi, contro ogni previsione, sorridendo. “Non voglio che tu ti nasconda, Kazu. Non voglio che finga dei sensi di colpa che non hai, perché sono certo che tu possa capire come io mi senta in questo momento. Perché è come ti sei sentito tu durante tutti questi anni ogni volta che Akanishi ti ha fatto qualcosa, ogni volta in cui è andato a letto con qualcuno che non fossi tu. E come ti fa sentire anche adesso. Eppure...” tentennò, mordendosi un labbro. “Eppure tu ancora corri da lui non appena ti chiama. E così io sono ancora qui a dirti che non m’importa che tu ci sia stato a letto insieme” concluse, scrollando le spalle.

Non aveva più una dignità da difendere, Tamamori.

Non c’era più niente che potesse dire o fare che gliela ridesse indietro, ma andava bene così.

Aveva rinunciato alla propria dignità mesi prima, aveva rinunciato ogni notte passata accanto a Kame senza mai sentirsi desiderato, eppure rimanendo lì e fingendo di credere in quell’amore così poco plausibile.

L’aveva fatto perché ne aveva bisogno, tutto qui.

Era inutile che gli continuassero a ripetere che c’era di meglio per lui che lasciarsi calpestare da Kazuya.

Non lo voleva lui, quel meglio.

Voleva farsi calpestare, farsi ferire, tradire, voleva piangere e domandarsi ogni santo giorno perché l’altro non riuscisse ad amarlo, e voleva tutto questo perché Kame era ciò che aveva sempre desiderato, e aveva deciso che avrebbe sacrificato qualsiasi cosa pur di averlo.

Erano uguali, loro due.

Yuta guardava Kazuya così come questi guardava Jin, e sapeva che in qualche modo riuscivano a capirsi proprio per questo.

Non era sua reale intenzione ferirlo, forse era solo bisogno di non rimanere da solo, perché non ne era in grado.

Tamamori sapeva anche questo, e rientrava nel novero delle cose che aveva accettato senza battere ciglio.

Il più grande lo guardava con un po’ più di sicurezza adesso, ma come se non tutti i suoi dubbi fossero ancora stati risolti.

“Non ti può andare davvero bene” mormorò allora, con poca convinzione, quasi avesse timore che Tamamori da un momento all’altro potesse dirgli che non era vero, che doveva andarsene, che non lo voleva vedere mai più.

Paura, stimò Yuta, di rimanere da solo.

“Rimarresti accanto a lui se te ne desse la possibilità, anche sapendo che non ti ama?”

Kame arrossì, assottigliando le labbra.

“Non lo puoi sapere questo, non puoi sapere che non...” cominciò a rispondere, ma poi parve cambiare idea. Chinò lo sguardo sul pavimento, annuendo brevemente. “Sì. Rimarrei.” mormorò, senza tornare a guardarlo.

Tamamori sospirò, poi indicò con un cenno del capo la camera da letto.

“Rimani qui, stanotte?” chiese, intenzionato a non discutere oltre.

Kame annuì brevemente, ancora apparentemente pensieroso, ma anche lui privo di voglia di continuare quella conversazione.

In fondo, pensò Yuta, gli era andata meglio di quanto non si potesse aspettare.

Lasciò il più grande nella stanza, andando in bagno e aprendo l’acqua calda, ancora intenzionato a godersi la sua doccia.

Sotto il getto, si passò più e più volte le mani davanti al viso, riflettendo forse per la prima volta su quello che gli riservava il futuro.

Non avrebbe mai amato nessuno come amava lui, per cui non aveva niente da perdere.

Avrebbe continuato a soffrire ogni qualvolta in cui il più grande si fosse visto con Jin, ma lo prese come un giusto prezzo per continuare ad averlo accanto.

Ad avere accanto le sue briciole, ad avere accanto quella piccola parte di sé che aveva scelto di concedergli, ma era pur sempre qualcosa, e lui non avrebbe fatto lo schizzinoso su questo, così come non era mai accaduto.

Yuta pensava davvero di potercela fare.

Eppure, nonostante la sua determinazione, non poté fare a meno di scoppiare in lacrime.

***

Kame si rigirava fra le coperte, senza riuscire a prendere sonno.

Quando Tamamori era uscito dal bagno, si era accorto che aveva pianto, ma non aveva commentato.

Poi, senza preavviso, l’aveva tirato sul materasso e aveva cominciato a baciarlo, quasi famelico, come se non potesse fare a meno del suo corpo.

Che poi in realtà cercasse solo di soffocare il proprio senso di colpa, non importava.

L’aveva preso una volta, due, fino a quando non l’aveva visto cedere alla stanchezza e addormentarsi, e ora lui cercava di fare altrettanto.

Era stato tutto come sempre, come se niente fosse cambiato, come se non avessero entrambi messo a nudo le proprie debolezze e la propria mancanza di orgoglio, dimostrato di essere ugualmente privi di una dignità da difendere.

Anzi no.

Qualcosa di differente c’era stato.

Quando aveva raggiunto l’orgasmo, Kazuya aveva cercato di trattenersi il più possibile.

E per la prima volta da mesi, sulle sue labbra non era nemmeno passato il nome di Jin.

Aveva visto il più piccolo guardarlo in modo strano, ma non se n’era curato.

Non se lo sarebbe più permesso.

Poteva dire quante volte preferiva che non voleva che si nascondesse, ma Kame non poteva al contempo fare a meno di mascherare quella parte di sé, ancor più ora che l’altro ne era così consapevole.

Si vergognava, Kazuya.

E quella sua vergogna compiaceva Tamamori, ne era certo.

Erano uguali ma, forse, il più piccolo in quel gioco di colpe aveva ottenuto la parte migliore.

Perché lo aveva come lui non avrebbe mai avuto Jin.

Fra i tre, concluse Kazuya, l’unico ad aver realmente perso era lui.


End file.
